Palmod
'Palmodding' ''Palmod ''is a program that allows the editing of character colors for arcade games of the fighting genre using the CP System III (CPS-3)motherboard, it was mainly developed for Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, but you can use it for other CPS-3 games OR also other CPS-2 games with some tweaking. Installation For mvsc you need a special version of palmod that you can download from here. After download create a new folder and call it whatever you want for example "palmod" and unzip the Palmod mvsc.zip in it, also just for organizing reasons make 2 folders inside there "mvsc" and "ACTs", create a copy of your mvsc rom and paste it inside the "mvsc" folder we just created, then unzip it inside there you will find alot of files but the one that we need is "mvc.06" if you can't find that file then probably your rom is corrupted and you need to get a new rom, copy that "mvc.06" to the root Palmod folder we created first. Now open palmod, and from the top select "file" then "load file" and go to your Palmod folder, at first you will not see the file, you will need to change this "SFIII3 51 Rom" tab to "MVC mvc.06" then open the file that you have in the palmod folder. From there you should see War machine pop up in your preview tab if that happened then you correctly set it all up now let's do a round down of the features in palmod and how to use them. 'Creating a Palmod' After setting up Palmod you will be welcomed with this screen *1 - Preview for the current pallete. *2 - Colors for current pallete. *3 - RGB values for the current selected color (Red/Green/Blue). *4 - Current Character/Current Pallete that's being edited. *5 - Toolbar Now let's try editing a pallete, currently you should be on the war machine main pallete which can be selected with light punch. Now select any color from the current pallete and click the "Blink" button, you should see some parts of the preview light up for a second then go back to normal, this button can be used if you don't know what part of the pallete you are editing, you can select any color then click the "Blink" button and it will blink the part that oolor goes in. You are free to edit other colors you would want to edit now, after you created your desired pallete now go to the tool bar and select "Tools" and then click on "Save Act Pallete" then open the ACTs folder we created previously, and name it any name you want, by doing this you save your pallete for later if you want to load it and edit it again. now when you made sure everything is fine and you have your desired pallete, Go to the tool bar again and select "File" then click on "Patch Changes" now, your mvc.06 file you selected at the start has been modified with the new pallete. Now how can you use the new pallete? 'Using your pallete' Now Remember the mvsc folder we created before? Copy your modified mvc.06 file and go to the mvsc folder, and replace the mvc.06 file in there with your new modified one, then zip all the files in there again into a mvsc.zip rom file, now copy the newly zipped mvsc.zip and go to your fightcade roms folder, from there replace your current rom with your new modified one and open fightcade, go to Marvel vs capcom clash of super heroes and type /play to test out the game in offline mode, it will prompt a error but don't worry that's because you modified parts of the rom just press ok and the game should start normally, now if you select your new character with the pallete your created which is for uss pallete 00 which is light punch you should see your newly edited and modified pallete, just know that in online the opponent can't see your palmod neither can you see his palmod if he has one but you can freely see them during games of any kind. and from here you have made your first palmod, and now you can edit any other character/pallete you would want to edit. Here's some resources that can help you a bit with palmodding The MVSC1 discord server Where you can share palmods/discuss them for mvsc and also discuss the game Palmod Gallery discord server Where you can share palmods for mvsc and also alot of other Fightcade games A Comprehensive guide to Palmodding Is directed at Jojo HFTF but has alot of tips for palmodding and can be helpful